Horror at Hogwarts
by BeneathMyWings
Summary: A terrible, new illness spreads throughout Hogwarts. Everyone who's gotten ill with the disease has died. When Ron gets struck with the illness, Harry and Hermione vow to find out what, or who, is spreading this new and deadly disease IN PROGRESS


**Horror at Hogwarts**

* * *

***The Disclaimer* The lovely J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. The not-so-lovely Rhiannon Barrett owns nothing**

* * *

***Summary* A terrible, new illness spreads throughout Hogwarts. Everyone who's gotten ill with the disease has died. When Ron gets struck with the illness, Harry and Hermione vow to find out what, or who, is spreading this new and deadly disease**

* * *

**Chapter 1---Back to Hogwarts**

The Hogwarts Express seemed to be taking forever to get to Hogwarts this year. Or at least it seemed that way to Ron Weasley. Ron was a tall and skinny 16-year-old, who though tall and skinny, was very handsome. Or so said his girlfriend Hermione Granger. Ron thought of himself as plain. Flaming red hair, tall, skinny, freckles, long nose, big hands and big feet. He had been dating Hermione for two years now, and he still had no idea what she saw in him. He always thought a smart, beautiful girl like herself would like someone, well...smart and beautiful. 

But two years ago, he summoned up his courage and told her how he felt. Well, okay, he only did that because his best friend Harry Potter had been prodding him to do so for a year. It may have turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life, but at least Harry would shut up. But, to Ron's surprise, Hermione told him that she felt the same way about him. It was unreal. To this day, Ron still doesn't understand why. 

But why was he thinking about this now? Maybe because the trip is so long this year. Yeah, he had Hermione sitting next to him, leaning against his shoulder, and Harry, sitting across from him, his eyes drooping as well. Must be a boring trip for all of them. Ron didn't want to sleep for the rest of the trip. He nudged Harry in the leg with his shoe. "Harry" 

Harry mumbled. "What?" 

"Talk to me" Ron told him. 

"Why?" 

"So I don't fall asleep" 

Harry sniggered. He looked over at Hermione who was softly snoring on Ron's shoulder. "Sleeping doesn't bother her" 

"Who do you think is going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked, granting Ron's wish. "Do you think it will be someone new?" He sniggered again. "Or maybe Snape finally got the job this year" 

"Oh no" Ron said. "Don't say that! Then who would teach Potions? I don't think I can handle Snape teaching more than one class. I'd prefer having Snape not even teach one" 

Harry laughed. "Well, don't worry, Ron, it's probably someone new" 

The three friends were starting their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'Only one more year after this', Ron thought. 'Can't believe it's been that long already' 

Ron's thoughts were interrupted by a loud snore from Hermione. Ron and Harry looked at each other and laughed. "If she starts drooling, I'm going to take her off my shoulder" Ron joked. 

"Sorry, I couldn't stop by this summer" Harry said to Ron. Harry usually spends most of his summers at the Weasley's home, The Burrow. But this summer was different. The Dursley's had put him on a tight leash. Harry had misbehaved a bit this summer and the Dursley's did all they could to keep him locked in his bedroom. He missed the chance to visit the Burrow, but he managed to convince Uncle Vernon to drive him to London the day before he had to leave for Hogwarts to get his school supplies from Diagon Alley. He then spent the night at the Leaky Cauldron and found his way to King's Cross this morning. He didn't know how much longer he could take of the Dursley's. 

"No problem, mate" Ron said. "I'm just glad your okay. Got worried when I didn't hear from you" Ron had sent Harry owl after owl all summer, but haven't received any sort of reply. Ron had to admit, that he was very worried. When Ron saw Harry at King's Cross this morning, he about jumped on him to give him a hug. 

Harry smiled. "I just can't wait to get out of the Dursley's house. It's getting worse every year" 

Hermione woke up then, and looked around. "Oh wow, I didn't realize I'd fall asleep" 

Ron nodded. "Yeah, my shoulder must be pretty comfortable" 

Before Hermione could think of a comeback, the train slowed down and stopped. "Finally here" she said instead. 

As the trio got off the train, they heard a familiar, gruff voice call out "Firs' years, over here". They wedged their way through the first years to say hello to Hagrid before heading off to the castle. 

* * *

***Author's Notes* Pretty boring (and short) chapter, I know. But I don't care :p Chapter Two up soon**


End file.
